This invention relates to a method of treating inorganic nitrogen compound-containing water such as water effluent from a sewage treatment plant and, more particularly, to a method of treating such nitrogen compound-containing water using microalgae.
A method has been proposed for the treatment of water effluent from sewage treatment facilities, wherein inorganic phosphorus compounds contained in the water effluent are consumed as nutrients by alga, such as Phormidium, Scenedesmus or Philodina, so that the disposed water can be purified as the algae proliferate. The known method, however, has a problem in disposition of the proliferated alga.